


10 things I hate about you

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: 10 things [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little bit of pining, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Hux, M/M, Modern, Soft Kylux, actually a lot of pining, kind of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates a lot of things about Ren but that doesn't stop him from going back to the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 things I hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a 10 things about you AU it just felt so right for these two

_I hate the way you talk to me_

“Hey asshole what are you doing?” that startled Hux closing his laptop quickly and glancing up at Ren who was standing in front of him with a tray holding two cups of something, probably for another table.

“None of your business Ren and don’t you have customer to serve instead of bothering me?” answered Hux with a scowl on his face. Ren was just standing there with his work apron who was red in contradiction of everything else Ren was wearing which was black even his nails were painted black, for god’s sake.

Ren just smirked at him “What is it you’re writing that made you close your laptop so fast, is it about me?” he teased with a grin on his face that made Hux glare at him.

“Stop harassing your customers and get back to work, you idiot” said Hux turning back to open his laptop and continue his writing.

“Well Hux you know that you’re not just any customer, you’re special” Hux could feel the grin on Ren’s face when he said that, the worst part is that he could feel himself blushing so he just grunted in response without turning around to look at Ren.

When Ren knew he wasn’t getting any answer he just turned around and went back to the other customers.

 

_And the way you cut your hair_

Hux though that Ren’s hair was ridiculous, seriously, it was black like everything else on Ren and long to his shoulders.

Some days it was messier than others framing his face and when the afternoon sun hit it looked like a halo, sometimes he even put it up in a messy ponytail or bun with some loose strands that fell on his face that made Hux itch to put them back in place.

Hux hated Ren’s hair it was so messy, but it looked so soft and Hux wanted to run his hands through it.

Wait. What? No he didn’t

 

 

_I hate the way you drive my car_

One day when Hux was leaving the cafe which coincidentally was at the same time Ren’s shift ended. He saw Ren walking towards the bus stop and he had a rare moment of insanity and shouted.

“Ren do you need a ride?”

Ren turned to face him mouth hanging open and confusion in his eyes and then he nodded and dragged his feet to Hux’s car sitting on the passenger seat.

“Seat belts” said Hux and Ren laughed.

“Of course you’ll be the safety first kind of guy” said Ren while putting on his seat belt while Hux was starting the car.

“Don’t be rude or I’ll drop you in the middle of the road”

Ren just rolled his eyes.

And this one time became a regular thing Hux leaving at the same time as Ren and driving him home.

Once before they get to the car, Ren caught his elbow and asked with big dark eyes full of hope and mumbled “Can I drive please, it’s been a long time and I really want too, please” and then smiled a little smile that Hux has never seen on his face and made his stomach do a thing.

Hux didn’t know if it was the smile or the puppy eyes or even the warm hand on his elbow but he just let Ren have his way.

And while Hux was hanging for dear life while Ren was driving like a maniac on the short drive to his apartment building he thought that it was probably the begging that made him accept and that he wanted to hear Ren beg more and for different reasons.

 

_I hate it when you stare_

One afternoon when there was  just a couple of customers other than Hux, Ren sat down on the chair opposite him and just stared, which annoyed Hux more than anything else in the world.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” snapped Hux.

“Yes, freckles” answered Ren so simply with a soft voice and wandering eyes, Hux felt himself blush which only made Ren laugh before standing up and going back to work leaving a confused and flustered Hux.

 

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

Ren had these big black combat boots that were ridiculous and dumb.

They always got dirt in his car and it meant that he would always know where Ren was just by listening to the noise his boots made.

Today was an awfully quiet day at the cafe, not a lot of customers, usually quiet means that Hux could concentrate on his writing but today’s quiet was the absence of combat boots dragging on the floor, and Hux couldn’t concentrate at all and he realized that he missed that sound and that he was worried because the owner of those horrible boots was nowhere in sight today.

He realized he didn’t have Ren’s phone number. Why would he want it anyway?

 

_And the way you read my mind_

When Ren came back after three days of absence, bringing to a relieved Hux his usual coffee and muffin he didn’t even wait for Hux to talk.

“I just had exams”

“Oh I thought you were…”

“Sick?”

“Yeah”

“No I’m fine, just studies”

Hux wanted to ask what Ren’s major was.

“My major is psychology” Hux choked on his coffee _What the Hell?_ “In case you were wondering” added Ren.

Hux was too busy trying to stop his coughing to answer.

“Did you miss me?”

That made Hux look back up at Ren who had a huge grin on his face as if he knew that Hux missed his stupid smile and his stupid hair or even the sound of his fucking boots.

“You wish” was all that Hux said.

 

 

_I hate you so much that it makes me sick_

Hux felt sick, Ren was obviously flirting with a guy at a table near the window they were both laughing and they had been talking for about five minutes it didn’t take that long to order.

Hux was not jealous, he just felt nauseous and anyone watching Ren smile at a complete stranger would have had the same reaction…Okay maybe not but still.

Even the coffee tasted bad that day and he couldn’t even look at the muffin.

When Ren finally left the guy alone and was close to Hux's table.

“Ren” he waited for him to be close enough and continued “I’m not feeling well, I’m leaving early I won’t be able to drive you home”

“What? No if you’re feeling bad I’ll drive you home” there was actually worry in his face.

“No it’s fine and what about your shift?”

“Don’t worry I’ll drive you and come back” insisted Ren.

“Okay” Hux gave in and he did not think about how quickly Ren offered him his help and how he didn’t care about that other guy anymore he was feeling better already.

 

_It even makes me rhyme_

Ren had a lot of moles, which made Hux want to trace them with his finger and maybe with his tongue too.

He also wanted to draw them but he wasn’t an artist for a second he thought about writing about them, then he slapped himself in the face.

He will not write about Ren even though a hundred words were already forming in his head to form a poem.

He will not rhyme about Ren.

This was getting ridiculous.

 

 

_I hate the way you're always right_

“What is this?” Hux was motioning to his coffee and muffin but there was no muffin there was a piece of cake instead of his muffin.

“This Hux is cake” that earned Ren a glare.

“I know what a fucking cake is you idiot, where is my muffin?”

“Language please, I thought you’ll want to try something new so cake it is, I’m sure you’re going to love it”

“Oh and you know me so well” added Hux sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Yes I do” said Ren with a smile “Come on try it _please_ ” the please was more like a whine and that made Hux take a piece of the cake.

He tried his best to have his features indifferent “Not bad” he said after a moment looking up at Ren.

“Not bad? See told you you’ll like it” after a moment he added “It might even be your new favorite”

Hux just rolled his eyes and took another bite of the cake.

Ren was right it did become Hux’s usual.

 

 

_I hate it when you lie_

It’s not like Ren had to explain his life to Hux but when one day without explanation he told Hux that he couldn’t go back with him today.

Hux was confused and disappointed but before he could ask why Ren had already stalked off and was taking another customer’s order.

And when he saw him get into a car with a young girl with a weird haircut he couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

Why the hell was he feeling like that it’s not like Ren was lying to him or even cheating on him it was just a car ride.

 _Get a grip Hux_ he told himself

 

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

For all the faults Ren had humor was not one of it, Hux liked his sense of humor because it was unique and made Hux smile.

And every time Ren made Hux laugh a satisfactory smile would appear on his face.

Once they stayed parked for ten minutes in front of Ren apartment building because Ren was telling a story and Hux couldn’t stop laughing.

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard and he did not stare a Ren’s lips when he was saying goodbye wondering what kind of other sounds those lips would bring out of him.

 

 

_Even worse when you make me cry_

Hux couldn’t even remember how this has started, probably when Ren dropped Hux’s coffee on him and Hux was already in a bad mood, but they were both screaming in the cafe in front of everyone.

Everyone.

Standing in front of each other and screaming and Hux couldn’t handle it anymore so he took his laptop and ran out of the coffee shop.

He only realized when he was halfway home that there was tears on his face.

He hated Ren so much.

_I hate the way you're not around_

 

Hux didn’t go back to the cafe for two days.

Two days spent doing nothing he tried to write, tried to go for a walk but he barely could get out of bed and he couldn’t even sleep.

It was horrible.

 

_And the fact that you didn't call_

It’s not like he was expecting Ren to call him and apologies but they had exchanged phones numbers a few weeks back and they texted once or twice. And Hux couldn’t help himself from checking his phone every now and then because maybe Ren would call and apologies.

It was Ren’s fault after all.

  

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_

When he came back to the cafe two days later, the first thing he noticed was that Ren had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual, and that Hux's heart made a little jump when he saw him but that wasn’t important.

Hux sat at his usual table and waited, he was so nervous, when his coffee and cake came while he was waiting for his laptop to start he dragged his eyes slowly up to stare at Ren who was staring back. Hux could feel that Ren was nervous especially when he ran a hand through his hair and _Hey not fair_ Hux wanted to be the one doing that.

Then Ren mumbled an “I’m sorry” while looking at him with big eyes and a sad look on his face and Hux couldn’t help but say “It’s okay we’ll talk about it later in the car” apparently it was the right thing to say because Ren smiled at him and went back to work and during that afternoon Hux could feel Ren’s stare on him the whole time and Hux stared back as much as he liked.

Hux was not a forget and forgive person, but apparently for Ren he was.

He was so screwed.

_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

“I’m really sorry” was the first thing Ren said when he got into the car.

“Stop apologizing we were both at fault and we both overreacted, I’m just surprised that they haven’t fired you”, that made Ren laugh “Yeah me too”

The rest of the car ride to Ren apartment was silent.

Just before Ren opened the door to leave Hux grabbed his wrist Ren immediately looked down at their hands and was that a blush starting to form on his cheeks?

When Ren eyes got back up to stare at Hux’s, he couldn’t help himself and said “I hate you” to which Ren replied “I know” and leaned in and kissed him, Hux’s hand immediately let go of Ren’s wrist and went to his hair while Ren had a hand on his neck and the other on his hip.

They were making out like teenagers in his car and Hux couldn’t care less.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
